Of Enemies and Lust
by PrismaRed
Summary: Only when Light regains his memories does he realize how useful being handcuffed to L is. If he can't gain L's trust, he'll go one step further - satisfy his own lust and make L love his enemy. Feigning passion, love, and innocence just might fool L... and perhaps even Light himself. LxLight, one-shot. Warning: yaoi, explicit, blood


**Warning: Yaoi, graphic sex, blood**

 **Please don't read if you don't like this kind of content**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or the characters

I've been reading a lot of fanfictions about this ship, and almost all of them were just sex. So here is another one! Kind of... I tried to make it something that would realistically fit into the storyline, and that went...uh... :) Happy reading!

* * *

 **Context**

Occurs after Light regains his memories, and Light and L return to the Task Force base.

* * *

Light Yagami glanced over at L, who was sitting quietly on the other side of their bed. The lights were off, and the other man was only illuminated by the soft glow of moonlight. The task force's discovery of the notebook had already cleared any remaining suspicions of him and Misa. That is, for everyone except L. The handcuffs were supposed to have come off today, but no one had brought it up as one by one they slowly retired to bed. Light didn't mind. The closer he was to L, the more he could monitor his enemy's every move - the better.

It was late into the night, only a few hours from dawn. In his exhilaration at his plan's success, Light couldn't sleep. But watching L relentlessly question Rem irked him. Turning in his chair, Light had feigned a yawn and said, "It's late Ryuzaki, and I'm exhausted. We should call it a night, there's not much we need to work on now that we've caught Higuchi."

L had looked up from his knees and the notebook and stared at Light, expressionless. He looked down again. "You're right," he had finally said. He got up and slowly walked towards their shared bedroom, dragging Light along with him.

And now they were here, sitting in silence, turned away from each other. Neither of them had changed clothes, both of them knowing they weren't planning on sleeping.

Suddenly, Light's voice broke the silence. It was quiet, barely above a whisper. "Do you still suspect me of being Kira, Ryuzaki?"

L turned to see Light's back to him. "Yes, Light-kun. I know you are Kira."

Light turned, his sharp brown eyes boring through the darkness and finding L's large, black ones. "Why?" he murmured. "Why can't you see a truth that's right in front of you?"

L was silent. He watched Light turn away again, the chain of the handcuffs clinking in the silence.

With his face enveloped darkness, Light's lips curled into a crazed grin. This is perfect, he mused to himself. After being chained to L for months, in addition to the surveillance in his room and being in confinement for two months, Light had hardly ever been able to...address his needs. He could usually keep these feelings under control, but the thrill of the night had brought them back full force. Looking at L's thin body and messy black hair bathed in moonlight, Light was consumed with lust. It was an opportunity, yes, a most perfect one. For how could L ever think that Kira could love his enemy? He would make L love him, make L deny his own logic. It was their last night in handcuffs, and he wasn't about to let it go to waste.

In one swift tug of the chain, Light dragged L under him. Straddling L's body and pinning him to the bed, Light kissed him violently. He smashed his mouth against L's as if wanting to devour him, his teeth biting at his lips and his tongue forcing its way into his mouth. He tasted blood, felt their teeth clash together, but he didn't care.

L's eyes widened in shock, but he couldn't even gasp or pull away. With his eyes wide open, all he could do was writhe and let out muffled sounds of protest as one hand dug for the key to the handcuffs in his back pocket. Just as L felt his handcuff click open, Light pinned both L's hands against the headboard, pulling out of the kiss.

Light's breath came out ragged and heavy onto L's face. Even in the darkness, L saw the delicate strings of saliva still connecting their mouths, glistening like the strings of a cobweb. His heartbeat thudded loudly, so much so that L was sure Light could hear it. He felt his lips stinging and, running his tongue across them, tasted the sharp, metallic flavor of his own blood. Feeling the heat of Light's breath move to his neck, L suddenly realized how hard he was becoming.

No, no, this couldn't be happening, he thought desperately. This was Kira, for god's sake! But no matter how much his mind protested, L knew deep down that his body wanted Light. However, his mind wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"L-light...no...stop..." he rasped, his eyes frantic. He wet his lips again, his tongue feeling swollen and sluggish.

Light smirked, knowing L was conflicted. He could see it in his eyes and feel it as L's growing arousal pressed against him. Victory would be his soon. But Light's own lust was also mounting, almost overpowering him. He eyed L's tongue and let out a low growl of desire as L's lips shone wet and inviting. His mouth had been faintly sweet, with the taste of sugar still lingering at the back of his tongue. Light kissed him hungrily again, tangling L's tongue in his own.

L's eyes closed and his struggling body slumped as his mind finally caved. He kissed back, moving his mouth just as aggressively. As Light felt L's tongue dancing with his own, exploring every inch of his mouth, he opened his eyes. His hazel irises seemed to gleam red for just moment as he looked at the man beneath him. Light pulled away with difficulty, L's lips following him and when finally forced to let go. In a moment, Light pulled L's loose white shirt off, letting it flutter and land discarded in a heap on the floor.

L let out a groan at the abrupt cold, his now freed hands clenching at the bedsheets. In the moonlight seeping through the tall windows and past the thin, translucent curtains, L's thin, pale frame shone a ghostly silver. Light slowly took in the peaks and valleys of his delicate collarbone, his erect nipples, and his protruding ribs. His impulses screamed for him to ravish that body, to defile it with his mouth. Breathing heavily, Light bent forward and traced his tongue from L's lips to his sharp jawline and down his neck. He could feel his own arousal throbbing as the salt of L's sweat and skin exploded across his tongue.

L moaned, the long held back sound catching on his breath and ending in a sharp cry. The warm, wet sensation of Light's tongue gliding across his skin was quickly being replaced by sharp cold, the trails of saliva left on his neck chilling him far more than they should have. L's neck tensed and his head fell back, baring his throat and sending deep vibrations through Light's tongue.

At the sound of L's pleasure, Light bit down hard on the skin of L's neck just under his jaw. L cried out in pain, a cry that quickly changed to one of tortured pleasure as Light sucked slowly at his jugular. His tongue and lips played across L's exposed throat, which moved erratically as L gasped sharply between moans. Light moved further downwards, biting at sucking at L's collarbone.

L clawed at Light's back, his long, thin fingers frantically reaching under his shirt. He felt his remaining control slipping more and more at Light's every move. Jumbled thoughts and questions sparked and then dissipated instantaneously. The only evidence of their existence became L's fingernails digging deeper into Light's backside each time, eliciting a deep groan from Light.

Light suddenly stopped and gazed up at L. Both men were panting heavily, their chests rising and falling against each other as they breathed in the other's body heat. L's usually pallid face was flushed even in the darkness, a sheen of sweat trapping long strands of dark hair against his forehead. Light sat up and unbuttoned his own shirt with shaking fingers, then bent forward so that his bare chest hovered just at L's face, his lips brushing against L's ear.

His voice came out husky, heavy with lust. "Don't you see Ryuzaki? I'm not Kira..."

The words brought a part of L's mind back to reality. Kira...Light Yagami...is Kira... The voice in his head screamed louder and louder, echoing, bouncing off the walls of his dazed brain. Kira...Kira...Kira... That voice tried to force itself to his words, but all that L could manage was a strangled gasp.

"N-no..." he finally whispered hoarsely as he squeezed his eyes shut.

L's thoughts were cut off as he felt Light's lips on his chest. A wave of bliss flooded his mind and his attention redirected itself to his aching erection. Despite himself, he whispered, "Please...no..." the final effort of the screaming voice in his head. Light pretended not to hear him, swirling his tongue over one of L's erect nipples and flicking it with his teeth.

"Please...please..." The voice was drowning, its sounds growing fainter, more distorted.

Light slid his tongue down L's chest and across his heaving ribs. It was all too easy...

"P-please..." L knew he didn't mean it anymore. He didn't want Light to stop. Not now. Not ever.

Light tore away at the button of L's jeans with his teeth. The jeans and then L's boxers slid down his legs in a flash, disappearing into the darkness beneath the bed. Light grinned, his eyes flashing red once again. Light ran his tongue delicately up the underside of L's shaft, and L let out a guttural moan as his back arched involuntarily.

Nooo... wailed the voice inside L's head. But L didn't care. The logic, the reasoning - that side of him was dead. For once, it was drowned out by emotion. No, not emotion. Basic, primal desire. Powerful desire. And all he wanted was Light.

Light watched L's cock pulse with need as L let out short bursts of groans. Light lowered his head and stared into L's dazed eyes. "I love you, Ryuzaki."

L could barely process the words before he felt Light's tongue circling the tip of his erection and his lips slide downwards. L bucked against Light's mouth, feeling feverish and dizzy with nothing but the throbbing of his approaching climax on his mind. His hands flew to Light's head, fingers tangling themselves in Light's fine brown hair. Pulling Light's head downward, L grunted as his bucking hips forced his cock down Light's throat.

His vision seemed to dance, wavering in the moonlight, all the edges tinged with red. L blinked, a thought emerging from an ocean of lust. Light Yagami...loves me?

Light reflexively gagged as L pushed into his throat. With his head forced downwards, he could only constrict and relax his mouth and throat around L's member. Chest heaving, Light desperately wanted to gasp for air and moaned feebly. The vibrations at the base of his member sent a shiver up L's body, his grip on Light's hair weakening as he cried out sharply.

Light quickly rose, leaving L's erection still aching, now coated with a thin layer of his saliva. Gulping in air, Light's breathing came hot and heavy onto L's member. Feeling the absence of Light's mouth, L moaned desperately. His unsatisfied erection was in pure agony, and he rasped, "Please...please, Light...ah..."

Light felt his own erection, still confined to his pants, torturing him as well. But he still had his sneering, childish pride to attend to.

Light gritted his teeth. He would hold onto it until he himself chose to cast it away. No, it won't be this easy, L, he thought wickedly. I'll make you need me before I make you think I need you. You are mine to control... Light's ran his tongue and lips across the base of L's shaft. Just as L let out a low moan of gratitude, Light dragged his mouth down L's thigh instead. L's moan became a needy whine, pleasured yet unsatisfied by the feeling of Light's lips along his thigh.

"Ah...ah...L-light, please..." L begged. Light sucked and bit fiercely at the tender flesh of L's inner thighs, invoking another scream of pain from him.

"Please, Light!" L gasped, "T-take me..."

Light smiled, the eery red glow returning to his eyes. He drew his tongue up L's leg agonizingly slowly. L's knuckles were white with clutching at the sheets in frustration. When he reached the base of L's erection, he stopped again, waiting.

L knew what Light wanted. But what else could his brilliant mind do other than know? It was like watching a sinking ship. He whispered pathetically, "I...I need you, Light..."

Perfect. With that, Light positioned himself at L's tip again, lapping up the dripping pre-cum. As Light moved his head down, his tongue massaging the engorged member and his teeth grazing it slightly, L's moans grew louder and louder. Light began to suck harder, his lips constricting around L's cock. L almost whined, his pelvis crashing against Light's mouth. Soon Light's mouth and L's hips began to move in unison, pumping up and down until L's back arched and he came explosively into Light's mouth.

Drawing away, Light ran his tongue across along his teeth to explore the taste. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Light wore a crazed grin. The first part of his plan had gone perfectly.

L moaned feebly, closing his eyes but unable to escape the blinking spots flashing before him. Love...that word rang in his head now. Yes, Light had said he loved him. L almost definitely knew it was all an act, but he didn't want it to be. He didn't want it to be because...because he...

L opened his eyes to see Light hovering above him, his face inches away from his. Light's clothes and end of the handcuff were still on, and L realized that he hadn't even noticed. Light kissed him fiercely again, and L could taste himself mixed with blood in Light's mouth. Once again, Light broke away. "Ryuzaki," he panted, "am I really still just Kira to you?"

L stared into his eyes and saw they were still glazed with lust. He felt Light's hardness against his leg, and knew his own arousal was growing again. "Light-kun... my logic is never wrong..." But his words felt empty. L wasn't sure anymore. Yes, Light was Kira. But he was also...

Light breathed into L's ear, licking at his earlobe. "Ryuzaki, I want you to prove to yourself that I don't have Kira's power. I want you to prove to yourself that I'm powerless."

L turned and stared vacantly at Light, his expression unreadable. Light's brown eyes seemed large and soft, looking back at him almost sweetly - the opposite of the aggressive lover just moments ago. L felt a rush of desire and realized he wanted to dominate this man, this boy, to make him scream, to have him at his mercy.

L stared and stared. Then, he abruptly swung his right leg across Light's body, flipping the two of them over on the bed. Light hit the mattress with a cry, the vulnerable sound sending chills through L's body. Slowly, L peeled away Light's already unbuttoned shirt, with Light making no move to resist him. The sleeve caught against the handcuff on Light's wrist, and L tore the fabric away without a thought. His hands drifted to Light's pants, pulling them down and brushing against Light's bulging erection. Light whimpered softly, his voice wavering. L's lust for Light snarled inside of him, drooling as it licked it's fangs, but L forced himself to remain silent. He wanted to hear Light beg for him, beg for a reaction, for anything. L reached inside Light's boxers and gripped his cock, feeling it throb in his palm. Light moaned softly, prompting L to squeeze him hard. Light gasped at the pressure, and L could hear the traces of desperation in the sound.

L removed his hand. It would have to be slow for Light... He would hear him scream and plead until he lost his dignity...or his mind. L slowly pulled Light's boxers down, discarding them delicately on the floor. L finally took in Light's fully nude figure, glancing down from his toned chest to his pulsing length, angrily engorged with blood. L leaned over Light almost curiously, pinching and rubbing his nipples in his fingers. Light let out a louder whimper, the chain of the handcuffs jingling loudly as his arms impulsively shot up to protect his bare chest. L quickly pinned his arms down by his sides and ground his own erection against Light's. Light's head lolled backwards, barely holding back a throaty moan. L stared down at Light, fascinated.

Light's normally groomed hair was a disheveled mess, with stray locks clinging to his forehead and others sticking out at awkward angles from when L had grabbed fistfuls of his hair in his hands. His face was flushed and sweaty, and his mouth hung open as he gasped for air, a line of saliva running down his chin. But what intrigued L the most were his eyes. L had seen them narrowed in cold calculation, yet in the faint moonlight they were wide and dilated, darting back and forth. In those warm brown pools L saw desire, but he wasn't sure of much else. Was it fear that those long lashes framed? Affection...? ...Love? With his body exposed and his composure abandoned, L had to admit Light looked vulnerable and powerless. Innocent, even. Could this really be Kira, a ruthless mass murderer...?

L blinked, shaking himself out of his stupor. Light was still looking up at him, his lower lip trembling ever so slightly.

If this was an act, if it was all Light's game, then he might as well take advantage of it. His monstrous lust roared in agreement inside, and he felt himself grow even harder.

"Light..." L murmured. Light looked up at him with those wide brown eyes, confused. "Get up on your hands and knees." L swore he saw a tremble run through Light's body as he rose shakily.

Light could guess what would happen next, or soon enough. He was an excellent actor, and everything was going according to his plan, yet he felt something tug at his gut. Was it...fear? It didn't matter. This was what he wanted.

Light splayed his legs wide and let his back arch as he stared at the headboard and into the darkness with his open legs exposing him fully. L sat crouched behind him, feeling his cock jump at the sight of Light's bare ass and thighs. But he knew it wasn't time for that yet. He tugged at the handcuff chain that snaked abandoned across the sheets, pulling Light's arm from out under him. Light shivered as his arm was pinned behind his back and fell abruptly forward as L grabbed his other arm as well.

With the side of his head pressed against the sheets, Light cried, "R-ryuzaki? What are you doing?"

L delighted at the fear edging his voice but ignored him. He tightly wound the chain around Light's torso until there was just enough for the remaining cuff to reach Light's wrist. L clicked the handcuff closed, not caring that the key had been lost behind the headboard when he had uncuffed himself from Light. The chain dug deep into Light's skin, but he didn't attempt to struggle or free himself from the humiliating position. L had complete control over him now. Just as planned. So Light remained, with his ass in the air, waiting.

Looking at Light in such a submissive pose made L hunger even more to see him writhe. But, holding back his animalistic desires, L gingerly gripped the base of Light's erection. Light moaned almost immediately at his touch, as it had been months since he had touched himself in any way. L squeezed tightly as his hand began to pump along Light's length, and Light let out a strangled cry as L pleasured him but pulled hard. As Light's breathing grew heavier, saliva pooled from his open mouth onto the sheets. His fingers twitched behind his back and his arms struggled against the tight chain, leaving red lines across his upper body. Light hardly noticed it, moaning louder and louder.

Still pumping Light's shaft, L wet a finger inside his mouth and slipped it into Light's contracting hole. Light voice strained as he gasped loudly, ending in a helpless moan as L continued to stroke his cock. When L slipped another finger in, Light threw his head back in a low groan, only to fall back onto the bed as his muscles gave out.

L could hear the beginnings of a scream in the sound and couldn't handle his own arousal any longer. His hand froze against Light's member for a moment, and Light's soft, keening whimpers dangled deliciously in the air. Then L thrust himself fast into Light's tight hole, the lack of preparation tearing Light violently. A drop of blood ran down Light's thigh, but L didn't care. The monstrous beast of lust inside him had taken over, and he cried out in pleasure as Light's tight, hot walls constricted around him.

Light screamed, a piercing wail that tore through the night silence. In the pain, Light bit down on his lip, drawing blood that now trickled over his chin and onto the white sheets. His hands writhed and scrabbled at the handcuffs to no avail. Hot tears raced from his eyes down his cheeks, and Light felt them join the blood and sweat that had mixed at the base of his chin.

Damn, I'm pathetic, Light thought to himself. So humiliated, yet he wanted it. He wanted more.

L watched as Light's body shook underneath him, drawing shuddering breaths that sounded like sobs. He mercilessly took Light's member in his hand again, pumping even harder and faster than before. Struggling against his heaving breaths, Light moaned with pleasure again. L slowly drew himself out of Light, his hand still pumping, and thrust back in forcefully. As L slammed into his prostate, Light's back arched as he threw his head back again, emitting a low scream. He broke off in a shaky gasp, slumping back downwards. His voice hoarse, he whispered, "Faster..."

Burning with lust, L leaned downwards without slowing his pace and hissed into Light's ear, "Beg for it."

Light moaned, ending in a wracking sob that shook his body. "Please..." he whispered, barely audible. L didn't respond. In fact, he seemed to slow, even though he ached to take Light in his helpless state. "Please...ahh...ahhh...please!" Light begged, his words sandwiched between pained moans.

"Please, L!" he screamed, his voice breaking as L thrust into him particularly violently, "Fuck me faster!" L all too willingly did so, feeling himself nearing orgasm. Prolonged screams left Light's mouth as the torture on his torn hole and swollen member heightened. For a moment, L could hear a hint of insanity in Light's guttural screams. Then he couldn't distinguish the sounds escaping his mouth from Light's anymore and closed his eyes to avoid the wobbly, red tinged images his heated mind produced.

With ragged breaths, L slowly drew himself out, opening his eyes to see two thin trails of blood that had dripped down. Then he forcefully thrust back in again and hit Light's prostate as he emptied inside him. Light's scream seemed to echo through the air, ringing as a mixture of pain, heat, and pleasure like never before burst inside him and ripped through his body. Just before his legs gave out, Light came, shooting a stream a hot white onto his own chest, which splattered onto his face and the sheets. The combination of pleasure and excruciating agony flooded his body, and Light collapsed onto the bed with L falling on top of him.

L pulled out of Light and wiped the lines of blood on his thighs away with his finger. Light moaned softly, unmoving. L turned him over and crawled on top of him, looking at his face again. Light's bottom lip still shone red with blood, with thick streams of dark red dried on his chin and neck. Flecks of his own cum dotted his face and neck. A new sheen of sweat covered his face and body, and his pink flush had deepened. But his eyes were the same, the same warm, wide, helpless eyes. Only now they were brimmed with tears, tears of pain and ecstasy, and the tear tracks along his cheeks glistened through the darkness. Light's lips lifted into a weak smile. "Am I...am I still Kira to you?" he murmured.

L didn't respond but kissed Light gently, savoring even the acrid taste of his blood. His tongue traced the trails of blood and semen down his neck and chest, following the cold metal of the chains that still bound Light and sucking at what was left of the sticky white fluid. His teeth then dug into Light's shoulder, drawing blood and claiming Light as his own. Light moaned weakly again, and L looked up at him. How could Kira look so vulnerable, so beautiful? L ran his tongue along Light's tear tracks and moved back to his lips. Light did not resist L's tongue pushing past his lips, tasting the salt of his own blood, semen, and tears. They kissed passionately, Light spending his last bits of energy moving his mouth to L's lips and L running his hands through Light's now damp and matted hair.

He broke away and breathed, "I love you too, Light-kun." L's muddled brain didn't attempt to decipher if his own words were true, to venture into the foreign land of his own heart to find the evidence. Because, for those big brown eyes, it was true enough.

Light felt his eyelids closing and smiled as he felt himself losing consciousness. Just as planned. Light buried his face in the heat of L's body, his head nuzzling the nook of L's shoulder. His harsh breaths had evened into deep, slow ones when he felt L's lips brushing his forehead. Exactly as planned...he won...or was there a catch?

* * *

This was my first yaoi ever! Also my first fanfiction ever...what a great start, I know :'). As you can see, I'm pretty late to the Death Note train. I actually don't really read yaoi much, and it was kind of awkward for me to write this, so if you think I don't know what I'm doing, you're probably right.

Like all authors, I love reviews! So if you're like me and still reading Death Note fanfics in 2017, leave a review! I'd love any feedback on writing style, characterization...maybe even how I write sex scenes, haha.


End file.
